Overall PROJECT SUMMARY / ABSTRACT The University of California (UC) Davis Nonhuman Primate Testing Center for Evaluation of Somatic Cell Genome Editing Tools will support studies in nonhuman primates that will advance the genome editing field, and significantly contribute to the future translation of these technologies for the treatment of human disease. The Nonhuman Primate Testing Center brings together a robust team of multidisciplinary investigators with campus partnerships that capitalize on major strengths at UC Davis including the California National Primate Research Center, Genome Center, and Clinical and Translational Science Center. The Nonhuman Primate Testing Center will offer state-of-the-art capabilities for Somatic Cell Genome Editing (SCGE) awardees to conduct high quality research in nonhuman primates. The Nonhuman Primate Testing Center leverages a supportive framework that has demonstrated a long-standing commitment to providing research opportunities and collaborations to investigators nationwide. Through this powerful infrastructure the Nonhuman Primate Testing Center proposes the following Specific Aims: (1) Provide an administrative and organizational structure to advance somatic cell genome editing studies in nonhuman primates, (2) Foster partnerships with SCGE awardees through provision of resources that accelerate their research, and (3) Ensure synergism across the SCGE Program and Consortium via transparent interactions with the Dissemination and Coordinating Center, SCGE Working Group and Program Steering Committee, and the NIH. Our robust multidisciplinary team is poised to bring the depth and breadth of the UC Davis Nonhuman Primate Testing Center for Evaluation of Somatic Cell Genome Editing Tools to support SCGE investigators nationwide and contribute substantially to the Common Fund SCGE Program.